villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Alfred, Duke of Meinz
Alfred, the Duke of Meinz, was a senior member of the vampire terrorist organisation Fleur du Mal, and the main antagonist in episode 1 of the anime series Trinity Blood. History Alfred was long known as a prolific serial killer and assassin with the organisation Fleur du Mal before his first appearance, and he had at least 67 known victims. Under the request of the Order of Rozenkreutz, Alfred (a known member of Fleur du Mal), hijacked the anti-gravity ferry Tristan, by killing all of its bridge crew with a sword concealed in his sleeve, and then draining them of their blood. He left the ship's waitress, Jessica, however, sayng he'd "save her for later." Just after the attacks, Father Abel Nightroad, a catholic priest, walked into the bridge while looking for Jessica, only to find her being held by Alfred and to see the bodies of all of the bridge crew on the floor. Abel deliberately slipped in the blood so that he would knock open a steam tube, causing boiling steam to burn Alfred's face and momentarily incapaitate him. Jessica and Abel then escaped from the bridge, but Alfred remained long enough to send a message to the Vatican: either they released their imprisoned members of the Fleur du Mal, or he would end the ship crashing into the Vatican and kill everyone in the city. In spite of his message, he set the ship to auto pilot, ensuring that even if the Vatican released their passengers, he would crash it into them anyway. Alfred then proceeded to murder all of the ship's passengers, draining each and every one of them of their blood, enabling him to fully heal from his wounds inflicted by Abel, and make him far stronger. Later, Alfred finds Abel and Jessica manning the Tristan's emergency sub-bridge, and he attempts to kill them, but is shot at by Abel. Managing to dodge each bullet, Alfred grapples with Abel, and after a brief scuffle throws the priest out of the airship, but is surprised to see that Abel had survived by grabbing onto the side of the ship. Infuriated by this, Alfred climbed to the top of the ship to kill Abel once and for all, only for Abel to reveal his true nature: Abel is a Cruznik, a species of supernatural being far more powerful than vampirres, which feeds on the blood of vampires. Abel, in his Cruznik form, created a giant spiked axe out of thin air, and lunged at Alfred, who put up a fight with his concealed sword. Howevever, Alfred was no match for Abel, and was cut in half by the blade. Due to his vampiric nature, Alfred survived the wound and is interrogated by Abel regarding who he (and the Fleur du Mal) are working for. After Alfred said "The Order of Rozenkreutz", Abel reached into Alfred's torn abdomen and pulled out his heart, killing him. Abel then crushed the heart with his hand, before returning to the sub-bridge to help Jessica safely land the Tristan and prevent further death. Category:Anime Villains Category:Vampires